The AMTChronicles
by Jarem Nightlord
Summary: What happens when the USA is found to have its own version of the AX and the Inquisitors....hilarity and chaos ensue!
1. A Call for Help  A Monster Revealed

Summary: What if the Crusniks were once a true race on Mars? What if Abel Nightroad was in fact a favorite of God? Also what if there was another agency that did the same as the AX? This explores that. Also a slight Romance and major crossover with other animes and an OC Storyline made up by a friend of mine. Kudos to Agent-Sarah!

Find the RP on Gaia Online.

Authors note: Neither Trinity Blood nor any other anime is mine. Neither is the AMT. I only have claim to the names Jarem, Seire, and Julene.

**_Trinity Blood: The AMT Chronicles_**

It had been weeks since the disaster in Albion and Abel Nightroad had literally dropped off the face of the Earth and vanished. No one had seen the silver-haired priest with the goofy glasses. Not only that but a new nation was rising back to its pre-Armageddon status. Scattered reports put Abel there…

Chapter 1: A Call for Help and the Monster revealed

Abel staggered in the hot sun of the hot plains he was in and shaded his eyes, looking around. He had to find him…Cain, the bastard who ruined his life and destroyed the city of his birth. He was alone having sent Ion back a week ago and had no supplies. Still the priest pushed on. He blinked in the hot sun and fell to his knees. He knew people were around so he had to try.

"Come in…if anyone can hear me, this is Father Abel Nightroad, traveling priest. I have no supplies, and am out of water. Will leave com on to be tracked."

With that Abel hit the ground and his eyes closed a lone priest in a land that was just as alien to him as when he came back to Earth.

Not far a hover car was patrolling when a signal that an active COM was on nearby beeped loudly. The driver a young man with dreadlocks and dark skin gazed at his companion, a female with blue hair and brown eyes.

"Interesting…a foreign COM…" he said musing and turned the car off course. The woman gazed at him. "I got his transmission earlier." She said and replayed the cry for help. The youth gazed at the woman and nodded. "I think we better help him."

"He is a Vatican priest."

"And then some." A computer AI said. "That is Abel Nightroad, Former AX agent Crusnik. He is also known as the Hero of Albion having faced Contra Mundi, or so my information goes."

"He faced Contra Mundi?!" The youth squeaked. "He's got to be some kinda badass."

"Rank: Lt Colonel Abel Nightroad, Commander of the UNASF Aerospace Forces." The AI replied. "Go get him Dee and Dyejob."

"You got it A.M."

With that the duo took off and quickly found the fallen priest. The woman got out and knelt by his side. "He's faint but alive." She said softly and Abel stirred.

"Shade..." he whispered, and quickly pulled himself to a sitting position seeming to ignore the fact that the ornate robes he wore were practically falling off his body. It was then he realized he had company and rolled backwards and dropped into a wary stance his winter blue eyes piercing. "Who are you?"

The woman realized he was not wary of them but more wary of anyone. "Easy, we are here to help you…"

"That is what Cain said…" he muttered and fell forwards exhaustion clearly etched on ageless features.

The woman sighed and shook his head catching him. "Sheesh he's heavy for being so skinny."

Dee gazed at her. "I bet, here let me take him…." He quickly scooped up the priest and placed him in the back of the car.

The two then headed off taking him to their base. When Abel woke he was in bed in what looked to be a clinic area. He rose and glared at the needles in his arms and yanked them out with a grunt.

"Uh-uh…I wouldn't do that." A voice said.

"Who is there…?" Abel replied quietly his voice betraying nothing.

A woman formed and she was clad in all blue. "I am. My name is A.M."

"Abel Nightroad, traveling priest."

"Right, and I am Santa Claus. The woman said dryly. "I know your real identity, Lt. Col."

Abel fell off the bed with a startled cry. "Who are you? No one knows that!" His winter blue eyes narrowed. "Are you UNASF?"

"Hell no. I am just an AI."

"Lost technology at its finest." He said bitterly.

"I heard that."

"I meant for you to." He snapped irritable. Being military brought back the horrible memories of the daily experiments put on him.

"Someone's in a bad mood." A second voice said and a woman with blue hair walked in. "You are awake and about…you recovery is like that of the Methuselah."

Abel blinked. "I am human, just like everyone else."

"Explain your recovery rate and how you were able to face Contra Mundi then."

Abel's face darkened in anger. "Is he here? Are you Rozenkreuz?!"

"No. Though I hunt them."

Abel blinked twice. Who were these guys? Abel then just sat on the bed he was just laying on and pulled on the thin robes he wore. He shivered slightly as he felt the dried blood of the many battles he'd fought to simply get this far. The woman gazed at him and then handed him a fresh set of black robes. "Here you go Father." Abel gazed at her and his eyes lowered. "I was rash, I apologize." He then swiftly changed into the fresh robes and was relieved to find the wool nice and thick.

"It's no problem. I would have done the same." She replied. "My name is Sarah, you?"

"Father Abel Nightroad."

"Abel, beautiful name."

Abel flushed. "Thanks." he muttered and then clapped a hand to his ear. 'Where is my COM? That is AX issue!"

"Sorry Father, the AX went into hiding and hasn't been seen in six months."

"Shit…its Medici…" he muttered and sighed. "A.M. I need full access to the Vatican COM systems."

"Gotcha. You are on."

"Connect Abel Nightroad AX agent Crusnik to AX Agent Iron Maiden."

"Authorization?"

"The Angel of the Vatican sends her regards." He said cryptically. The AI gazed at him oddly and input the password. Soon a second woman formed. She was in Vatican white. "Who calls?"

"Sister Kate!" Abel said softly and smiled sheepishly. "I did."

"Abel! I thought you were dead! Caterina has gone and joined the RCO!"

"What! My Lady is one of Cain's goons?!"

"Sorry Abel." She said softly, bowing her head. "Where are you?"

"Wish I knew."

"Maine." A.M. said softly.

Kate turned sharply and gaped. "A.M.!"

"Hey Kate." A.M. said softly. 'We found him not that far from us."

"He's in America?"

"Yes, and we have a major RCO issue here." A new voice said and it was slightly muffled as it was behind the mask of what looked to be a kitsune. "Sorry I am late, Name is Bigface, head of the Maine branch of the AMT."

"AMT?" Abel and Kate said at the same time.

* * *

Well Guys here is Chapter 1. Kudoes to Agent-Sarah on Gaia. Hope she reads this.


	2. AMT and A Crusnik

Chapter 2 – AMT and A Crusnik

"The Alien Minds Team."

The two AX agents glanced at each other and shrugged. The others sighed and Sarah quickly moved over to the priest. "Let's take a walk, you look like you need fresh air."

Abel nodded and walked out with her, nearly slamming into a man with raven hair and red eyes. Abel started and then gazed at him sharply. "Chaos..." he muttered and the man turned sharply.

"What do you know of Chaos?"

"More than I want to know." Abel said bitterly. "I need a training room now." He sighed and quietly drew the antique revolver and dropped it on the ground and walked into a room Sarah indicated. A.M. felt this and Formed in the room alongside with Kate.

"Abel?"

"Kate…I have to show them…the mark of my sins…"

Kate nodded and vanished out of the room. A.M. smirked." Give me a scenario or person to spar and I will bring it up."

"Contra Mundi at Crusnik 100."

"What! Ok…"

It was then the image of Cain formed and Abel growled and tosses his glasses off and out of the room and walked to the center. "Nano-machine Crusnik 02, setting power limit at 80, activate." He said muttering under his breath and the dreadful change happened.

Nearly all of the AMT agents were stunned. A simple priest a monster? Abel then flicked out his right hand and the scythe formed. The hologram of Cain did the same and the spear formed. The battle lasted for at least 5 hours before Abel took off Cain's head and then hit the floor shaking. "Please do not ask me to do that again…" he whispered and fell into a dead faint.

The man whom he spoke to as Chaos gazed at Sarah. "He knows more than what he shows." He said quietly. "Chaos recognized him as part of the infamous Red Mars Project."

"He's Red Mars?"

"Yes, he is part of the infamous Crusnik Project. This was a project handed down over and over the years until four perfect Crusniks were formed. He is the Second one though the elder twin." The man said and Sarah stared at him then at Abel who was unconscious.

"Vincent he'd help with the whole problem with Katana?"

"No doubt. We need to get Dr. Gast here. He, I know will know how to treat Father Nightroad."

Sarah nodded and contacted the venerable lizard man and the doctor hurried to Maine. When he arrived Abel was back in the Med Bay and still out cold. He examined Abel and sighed softly. "He's weak. He will need Methuselah blood and quick." Gast trembled finally able to see the true results of his exhaustive research and the work of his ancestors.

Abel opened his eyes and they widened. "Dr. Gast!!!"

Gast turned and his eyes showed sheer joy. "Young Abel…good to see you again."

"Not so young anymore." Abel muttered ruefully. "I am still a monster."

"No, just a Crusnik who is confused."

"You knew."

"All the time my boy." Gast said softly. "How is little Cain?"

"A psychotic killer." Abel said sitting up and again removing the needles in his arms. "I hate this." He muttered.

Gast looked stricken when he mentioned Cain's status. "Well what about Seth?"

"Empress of the New Human Empire." Abel said softly. "Guess that makes me Prince of the Empire."

Gast nodded thoughtfully. "Have you tried to contact her?"

'And tell her my search for Cain is dead cause I have lost his trail? No. I will call her once his head is in my hands." Abel said softly his winter blue eyes flickering to a deep crimson as Gast checked his pulse.

"Your eyes. Not here." He said softly and Abel quickly calmed himself and composed his Nano-machines.

"You were changing. Did you die?"

"In Albion."

"How?"

"Cain crushed my chest."

"Ouch."

Sarah and Vincent watched the two talk and it was clear to both Abel and Gast knew each other well. "He did come from Mars…" Sarah said softly.

"I think it's time we find the AX…" Vincent said softly. "They need Abel, just like we need Gast."

"Right."

Both AMT agents then left leaving Abel and Gast talking for the next 6 hours.


	3. The AX Revealed A Partnership Restored

Chapter 3 – The AX Revealed and a Partnership Restored

Sarah and Vincent both gazed at each other and then smiled thoughtfully. They knew how to contact the AX. Kate. Sarah then called into the air. "Kate?"

"Yes, Agent?" Kate formed and smiled lightly. "You wished to talk with me?"

"Well, yes and no. We need the whole AX here. We can give protection from Medici provided our boss says yes." Sarah said softly.

Kate smiled lightly. "Get the assurance of protection and I will alert the AX at once."

"Sure thing!" Sarah ran off and Vincent just stared at Kate. "You are real no?"

"I was once. Now I am lying in a coma in Albion while my mind flies the Iron Maiden."

"I see." He was pensive for a while. "When did you find Abel?"

"The day he surrendered to the Vatican he joined the AX. Who are you?"

"Vincent…Vincent Valentine."

"Vincent…you are in Abel's file as a close friend!"

"Humph. He hasn't recognized me yet."

Kate sighed. "Give him some time. He suppressed a lot of memories when he surrendered."

Vincent nodded and Sarah came back then. "I got it."

"On my way." Kate said and vanished.

Meanwhile in Barcelona, Leon and William were sitting in a warehouse waiting for Hugue to come back with some food. Leon sighed. "I feel like I am back in the can."

William sighed. "Somehow someone will come though for us…"

"Iron Maiden to Professor and Dandelion."

"Professor here."

"Dandelion here."

"Gather Sword Dancer and meet me at the airfield at midnight. I have secured safe haven for you."

"Roger."

A screech was heard and Leon and William quickly shut off their COMs before the trace was completed. Leon sighed. "I hate when you do that…"

"Do what? Hope for a miracle then it happens??"

"Back." A quiet voice said and Hugue came back with a bag of food for each of them.

"Good timing…we just got orders to evac at midnight."

"I heard the trace. We better go now before they pinpoint us." Hugue said noncommittally.

The three then left for the airfield.

Elsewhere, Kate appeared once to Caterina and smiled lightly. "He's safe…friends have him."

Caterina started and her eyes went from haunted to relieved. "Abel…" She whispered, and then smiled. "I'll begin here…" she murmured and donned the coat of her RCO uniform and walked out followed of course by Tres.

Kate shook her head and vanished.

All this time the AX was contacted and told where to go to meet Kate for the trip. Meanwhile Sarah and Vincent were watching Abel and Gast still going at it after 3 hours.

Abel finally sighed and lay back down. "Doc…I need sleep…"

"Call your tovarich first…" Gast said softly.

Abel nodded and sat back up. "A.M.?"

"Yes Abel?"

"Connect with the Empire…more so a woman named Astharoshe Asran…she will be listed as the Duchess of Odessa and Kiev."

"Right on it." The AI said and smiled as the connection was confirmed.

"Who calls at his ungodly hour?" a female was heard to say.

"Tovarich…" Abel said softly.

"Abel!" Asthe said and turned on her visual monitors. Sure enough the goofy silver haired priest she admired deeply was in what looked to be a hospital room.

"My God, what did you do this time?"

"Used Crusnik too many times."

"Used what?"

"Oops."

"Abel I am gonna kill you. Now start spilling."

Abel squeaked. "I'm Seth's older brother!"

Asthe blinked twice. "You…are the Prince?"

"I guess…"

"Sire!"

"Please don't tovarich…"

The duchess stared at her partner and saw a deep haunting in his eyes. "Seth is here…"

"Get her please…"

Seth appeared on the monitors. "Abel!" She smiled gently. "I thought you were dead!"

"I was…it was Lillith who saved me again…"

"How…she's…"

"Her Nano-machines were still active…and I ran into Dr. Gast…"

Seth gaped. "That old lizard is still alive! Abel, he knows all about who those machines come from…."

"Really..."

"Abel you have got to get the info…"

"I will…let me rest first…"

"I'll send Asthe-san over right away."

"Good night Seth." Abel said pointedly and passed out.

Seth smiled, shook her head, and ended the call. Now things would get interesting…


	4. A Captive Past

Chapter 3 – The Captive Past

Chapter 3 – The Captive Past

It was but a few hours before Abel awoke again and he stared at Gast. The Gangas stared right back at him and knew what was coming. He had overheard his conversation with Seth.

"Where do the nanites come from?"

Gast sighed and took a seat. 'I knew you would ask. Yours come from the last ruler of the Crusnik race, Jarem. Cain's from his elder brother Seire."

Abel frowned. "So we are actual aliens when we transform."

"Yes. And if I am right…."

Abel winced. 'What in God's name have you done!" he yelped as his eyes turned red, and his skin turned the death gray of his Crusnik side. "I feel her… Katana….why is she so weak!!"

Gast paled and ran for help. Sarah and Vincent came in and immediately Chaos took over the ageless former Turk.

"Jarem! Calm down!" Chaos snapped.

The Crusnik turned and stared. "Garland? What the ….last thing I remember…Katana…" He turned away looking incredibly guilty. "It's my fault…she would have never turned bitter, if I hadn't died."

His mind shut down as he passed out the Crusnik reliving his dark past and final days with Katana.

_"He comes…he will surely kill you this time." Jarem stared at a white haired woman with features to die for, the mother of his yet to be born child. They were on Mars in front of a great Lord's tomb._

_'I don't care…You brought me happiness…No…Jarem run!"_

_"Katana!!"_

_A soft laugh echoed through the catacombs as katana's eyes flashed a deep crimson. "Now die.." she whispered._

Jarem awoke screaming in sheer terror, fading rapidly. When Abel emerged he burst into tears. "God, what have we done..." he whispered.

Chaos stared at the priest, then knelt. "You need someone..."

Abel flinched. He had a fancy for a fellow priest, but also Sarah. It confused the living daylights out of him.

"I need the AX here..." he managed to get out before going silent. It seemed the Captive past both Crusnik and Priest had would never end.


End file.
